The present disclosure relates generally to devices, kits and methods for repairing a hole in, for example wood, drywall, plaster, etc. More particularly, it relates to devices for providing a scaffolding-type structure behind a hole (e.g., in some embodiments, a hole in a wall) for supporting a repair compound, and related kits and methods.
Interior walls of homes and buildings are often constructed using gypsum wallboard panels (sometimes referred to as drywall). When cavities, recesses, holes, etc., are present (due to imperfections or damage), it is common to use a wall repair compound, and in particular a spackling compound, to fill such cavities. Conventional spackling compounds often include one or more inorganic fillers, one or more polymeric resin binders, and various thickeners and other additives. Lightweight spackling compounds have been developed that often contain, among other inorganic fillers, relatively low density fillers such as glass bubbles, hollow silica, or expanded perlite. After the spackling compound is applied to a wall, the water evaporates over a period of time resulting in the formation of a dried, hardened material that can be sanded, painted, etc.
Spackling compounds are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,528 (Kurp), for example, discloses a ready-to-use patch repair product that includes a color change indicator. After the product has dried, the color changes to signal that, if desired, the user can perform other operations such as painting, sanding, etc., on the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,796 (Foster et al.) discloses a spackling compound that it easy to apply smoothly, can be applied in thicker layers than known spackling compounds without cracking upon drying, and can be modified after drying without pitting, flaking, or crumbling, particularly at the edges of the applied spackling patch. U.S. Publication No. 2013/019043 (Gozum et al.) discloses a self-priming spackling compound.
These and other spackling compounds are well accepted by end users across a wide range of skillsets, from seasoned professionals to persons with much less experience such as a do-it-yourself (DIY) homeowner. In practice, small holes, cracks, etc., are easily repaired with spackle. Larger wall holes are typically much more difficult to repair. Large holes (e.g., major dimension of at least 2 inches, through an entire thickness of the wall) can be caused in many different ways (e.g., impact of door knob), and typically cannot be repaired by simply applying a spackling compound into the hole. Due to the size of the hole, there is insufficient wall surface area for the spackling compound to stick to; instead, if an attempt is made to fill in the hole, a majority of the spackling compound will simply fall through the hole (dropping along the “hidden” rear surface of the wall being repaired).
One technique employed by professionals for addressing a large wall hole is to cut a section of the wall surrounding the hole to a conventional size (e.g., corresponding with stud spacing behind the wall). The cut wall section is removed and replaced with a piece of similar wall material cut to the same size. In many instances (e.g., drywall), this approach further requires that the joints between the new wall section and the existing wall be taped, mudded and sanded. These techniques require professional skills and are simply not practical for DIYers.
Alternatively, a scaffolding of some type is formed over or within the hole, and the spackling compound is then applied on to the scaffolding. While in theory this approach is straightforward, in actual practice it is difficult to accomplish. The primary challenge is assembly of the scaffolding to the wall. Optimally, the scaffolding would be attached to the hidden “rear” surface of the wall so that a thickness of the scaffolding does not project beyond the visible front surface. However, this can only be accomplished by manipulating the scaffolding through the existing hole from the outside/front; this can be exceedingly difficult, especially when also attempting to anchor the scaffolding to the wall. Given these obstacles, a conventional approach is to tape a section of wire mesh or a galvanized steel panel to the front surface of the wall, over the hole. Spackle is applied on to the wire mesh. Because the wire mesh is “in front” of the wall surface, the spackle must later be carefully sanded (or feathered) to present a relatively smooth continuum with the existing wall surface. While accepted, this technique is time-consuming and can be quite frustrating for inexperienced persons, such as most DIYers.
Various methods and devices have been suggested to facilitate assembly of a scaffold to the back surface of the wall via the existing hole. Unfortunately, known devices are costly, difficult to manipulate, and have met with limited, if any, commercial success.